


a not so dark matter (of the heart)

by tuberc-leo-fics (lourthor)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Developing Relationship, M/M, Outer Space, brief descriptions of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourthor/pseuds/tuberc-leo-fics
Summary: "An astronaut is like a space pirate," Taekwoon had said. Except they weren't. But after the war, when astronauts were no longer needed, that doesn't stop them from becoming space pirates anyway.





	a not so dark matter (of the heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the WoS_Spring18 fic exchange. I was given the prompt "VIXX in space!" To my partner, whoever you are, I hope this is fine.

_July, 1999 (Earth Time)_

 

“And we have lift off!” a small voice yelled in excitement from the top of the slide at the playground. “Jung Taekwoon is on his way to being the first Korean man in space. In only a few more minutes he will break through the stratosphere, going higher than anyone before him,” Taekwoon said as he started shaking his body on the way down the slide.

 

“And he’s done it!” he said as he reached the bottom, jumping back up. “Now, in just a few more seconds, he will break through the barrier between the exosphere and outer space, the final frontier!” Taekwoon said as he started to climb back up the slide, having to pause every few steps to grip the sides so he didn’t start to slip back down. “Jung Taekwoon does it! He – ooph,” Taekwoon said as someone came down the slide fast, barreling into him and forcing him down again.

 

“Hey!” Taekwoon shouted as he got up, brushing the dirt off his pants. “Watch where you’re going! You ruined my mission!” He looked around trying to find the culprit, but couldn’t see anyone. Then, he felt a tug at his pants coming from behind. He turned around and had to look down to see the small boy pulling at his belt loop.

 

“What’s a mission?” the boy asked, looking up at Taekwoon’s face. He scoffed.

 

“You don’t know what a mission is? What are you, two years old?” he asked, looking down at the younger boy. The boy just shrugged at him and smiled.

 

“I’m four. What’s a mission? Can I come?”

 

Taekwoon sighed and patted the boy on his head. “No, you’re just a baby. You probably don’t even know what _space_ is yet,” he said, emphasizing the word as much as he could. “And I was on a special mission to travel to space, something no Korean man has done before. Yi Soyeon is the only Korean person ever to make it to the International Space Station, and she was a woman.”

 

The boy just tilted his head, not really understanding, but interested anyway. “I’ll join you! Is space far? My dad says that I can only play for an hour.”

 

Taekwoon sighed, not believing that he had to take care of this kid who didn’t even know what space was. He grabbed the boy’s hand and dragged him up the stairs to the tallest part of the playground.

 

“You see that?” he asked, pointing toward the sky. “Out there, above the sky is _space._ It’s very big and only a few people have ever made it out there. I watched a movie about the people walking on the moon. In space, you can’t even walk, you have to hop because the air is different out there. Someday, I’m going to become an astronaut and explore the universe.”

 

“What’s an astronaut?” the boy asked, pronouncing the word carefully as he looked up at Taekwoon.

 

“Do you know what a pirate is?” Taekwoon asked, covering one eye with his hand in a mock eye patch. The younger boy nodded. “Well, an astronaut is like a space pirate. They get to explore space in their rockets and visit new planets and they can steal things from the aliens! They are so cool!” he said, his voice getting louder as he got more excited.

 

The boy was watching him with his mouth wide open and his eyes shining. “Wow,” he said. “I want to be a space pirate too! Then we can explore space together and kill aliens and stuff.”

 

“Well,” Taekwoon said, “maybe we shouldn’t kill the aliens, but being a space pirate would be fun, wouldn’t it?” he asked. The boy nodded. “Well, do you want to play astronaut with me until your dad finds you for dinner?”

 

“Sure!” the boy said, jumping up excitedly. “My name’s Sanghyuk, by the way.”

 

Taekwoon grinned. “Hi, Astronaut Sanghyuk, my name is Captain Taekwoon. Let’s go visit the asteroid belt,” he said, dragging Sanghyuk behind him as they went down the slide and made their way to the monkey bars, dodging pretend asteroids on their way.

 

\--

_Everyone saw the devastation and effects that dropping the nuclear bombs in Hiroshima and Nagasaki had in 1945, but no one was prepared for the damage that the nuclear war of 2002 had on the world. It started with America dropping three bombs in the Middle East, and was followed with WWIII. The war was short, stopping after one year due to the after effects of the many bombings across the nations and war throughout the Earth. Plants were dying, natural resources were destroyed, and the fresh water was poisoned with the dead bodies of many, many animals._

_In the first five years after the war, many people died from lack of food and resources. Those that survived joined small communities that worked together to try and pool resources in order to survive. Though most governments had disintegrated with the new community-based living system, there was still enough of a presence to form a world-wide space program that took the smartest minds from across the world to dedicate all their time and energy into researching how to survive in space; everyone knew they couldn’t stay on Earth anymore._

_Starting in 2012, regular people began training on space travel and living in space. In 2015, the first non-astronauts and researchers were sent into space to establish communities there. They survived. Not only that, they began to thrive._

\--

 

_February, 2024 (Earth Time)_

“Are you off again?” Hakyeon asked Taekwoon when he saw him walk into the dock, suit on and helmet in hand.

 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon first met in community KA481D on Earth. They were the only two of the same age in their community, and although they didn’t become friends right away due to their differences in personality, they eventually became close friends and had now been friends for twenty Earth years.

 

Hakyeon never enjoyed space travel as much as Taekwoon, which was why he became an engineer instead of a shipper. And he was very good at what he did. Hakyeon services all the ships for Sector 934 and is the leader of a team of 35 mechanics. He is very well respected by their sector.

 

Taekwoon is not as well respected. People respect the intellectuals that keep them in space, but they look down upon the shippers, the people who look for resources and sell them to different communities. Taekwoon has made a name for himself as ruthless and someone who will do anything for the money. He is very, very good at his job.

 

“Yeah,” Taekwoon said. “Off to look at the new asteroid that just popped up on the radar. Wonshik was saying that the preliminary probes showed an insane amount of minerals and iron on the planet, which will actually be great. We’ve been running low on building materials recently in our sector.”

 

Hakyeon sighed. “Yeah, I know. I fear we’re all going to move again soon. That shipper we first saw in Sector 1095 has been causing waves again and is coming closer and closer to our sector. I know everyone is low on materials, but can’t he find them somewhere else?”

 

Taekwoon scoffed. “I hate that guy. He’s not better than me, not matter what everyone is saying. I’m the scariest one in our district.”

 

Hakyeon just laughed at him. “No matter what you say, you will never be scary to me. How you got this reputation will forever remain a mystery.”

 

“Wonshik thinks I’m scary,” Taekwoon pouted, motioning a hand in the direction of the control and research center. “He told me that four cycles ago.”

 

“Yeah, but he had just beaten you in a game and you were standing up to fight. He knows you’re just a softy underneath all of this gruff,” Hakyeon said, smiling at his long-time friend.

 

“Well, whatever, I’m off again. Did you check my ship?” Taekwoon asked, gesturing at the ship in front of them.

 

Hakyeon just rolled his eyes. “No, I’m going to send you away without checking your ship. Of course I checked it. Even with how poorly you take care of it, it’s somehow in top condition.”

 

“I hopefully won’t be gone too long,” Taekwoon said. “Probably only two cycles, unless I need more equipment for mining.”

 

“Stay safe,” Hakyeon said, stepping back and allowing Taekwoon to climb into his ship. They waved and Hakyeon walked to the back of the dock, away from the launch pad and into a gravity-safe zone.

 

“Wonshik, talk to me,” Taekwoon said into his headset, turning on his controls.

 

“Once again, you are ignoring all formality and protocol” Wonshik’s voice said into his ear. “Nonetheless, you are cleared for takeoff. The floor has been cleared and the hatch is opening. No foreign objects will be in your flight path, so it should be a pretty smooth trip. Do be careful on the landing, though.”

 

“Will do,” Taekwoon said as he maneuvered his ship into position for launch. “I’ll call when I land.”

 

As predicted, the launch and trip went smoothly, and was a bit boring to be honest. Taekwoon spent the trip driving with one hand and playing a game with the other.

 

The first extraction went well too, Taekwoon’s rig digging down into the surface of the asteroid. The machine is automated, so Taekwoon just hooked up his tether and decided to explore a bit.

 

_This is boring,_ he thought as he made his way across the surface of the asteroid. He loved his job and he loved exploring, but there were only so many asteroids you could explore before they all start to feel and look the same. And after 100 asteroids, you’ve seen them all.

 

Taekwoon was observing the dark expanse in front of him, across the horizon when a voice startled him.

 

“I didn’t know anyone else was here,” he heard, causing him to whip around and stare at another man, hooked up to a tether coming from the opposite direction.

 

“What the fuck,” Taekwoon said, clinging to his chest through the suit. “You scared me.” The other man just laughed.

 

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry in the least. “Probably shouldn’t have talked to someone who thought they were alone in space. You’d probably think it was an alien.”

 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “We are the aliens.”

 

He took a moment to observe the other man. He was a bit younger than him, but not by much, but it was getting harder to tell these days. Space effects people in many ways. Some people look old before their time, while others seem forever young. He noticed the star on the sleeve of his suit and groaned, recognizing the man by his signature mark.

 

“What are you doing so close to my sector? You’ve got a bit of a reputation right now,” Taekwoon said, motioning at the man. The man just grinned.

 

“What are people saying about me? I fear I’m a bit behind on the gossip.”

 

“Just that you’re scary, a bit cruel, and will do anything for the money. That you don’t have a sector you call home, you’re just a freelancer.”

 

The man winced. “Yeah, not the best reputation to have, but also not terribly inaccurate. Besides, I hear the same about you. Everyone knows how scary you are and about your hunger for money. I’m Sanghyuk, by the way,” he said, holding out a gloved hand to shake. Taekwoon just stared for a minute before reaching out his own hand.

 

“So is it true?” Taekwoon asked. “That you don’t belong to a sector?”

 

Sanghyuk grinned. “Yeah, that part is true. I’m like a space pirate. I get resources and make as much money as I can to fight against the rich. There are some pretty cruel sectors out there. Have you ever heard of Sector 301? Or Sector 1951?”

 

Taekwoon nodded. “Yeah, those are the two that are acting like the Empire from Star Wars, right?”

 

Sanghyuk shrugged. “I was too young when the war happened to have seen the movies, but I can hazard a guess that yes, those are the same sectors.”

 

“So it’s just you?” Taekwoon asked.

 

“Nah,” Sanghyuk said. “I’m part of a three man team. We work together. I’m just the shipper and negotiator. And the muscle.”

 

They talk for a few more hours about any and all subjects and part ways when Taekwoon’s alarm goes off, signaling the end of the drilling process.

 

“I met him,” Taekwoon said when he made it back to his sector. Hakyeon, as always, wanted to talk about his trip and had pulled him aside as soon as his ship landed and it was safe to enter the dock.

 

“God?” asked Hakyeon, confused with the pronoun.

 

“No, you idiot,” Taekwoon replied. “The scary shipper, Sanghyuk. He was drilling on the asteroid too.”

 

“And you being you went to talk with him?” Hakyeon asked, skeptical.

 

“I’m friendly too,” Taekwoon said, sounding offended. “Anyway, we talked for a while. He’s cool. And the rumors about him not belonging to a sector are true. He has his own crew of space pirates.” His voice rose with the last two words, showing his excitement.

 

Hakyeon rolled his eyes. “That would appeal to you. You’ve been obsessed with space pirates since you were a kid. I can’t believe your boyfriend calls himself a space pirate.”

 

Taekwoon blinked. “He’s not my boyfriend?” he said, questioningly.

 

“Maybe not yet,” Hakyeon said. “But knowing you for as long as I have, I know your type. You like assholes who are also kind, want to fight the system, and love space as much as you do. Sanghyuk fits every one of these criteria.”

 

“Well, I’ll never see him again,” Taekwoon said, shrugging.

 

\--

 

He was wrong. Somehow, they kept running into each other. It was funny the third time it happened, but exasperating by the seventh time. Because at this point, it couldn’t be a coincidence.

 

“Are you stalking me?” Taekwoon asked seriously when they ran into each other again on an expedition to look at a newly forming nebulae. “Because there is no other explanation for this.”

 

Sanghyuk just shook his head, eyes wide. “I’m just as surprised as you are. I have no idea why this is happening. I’m not complaining, though.”

 

The statement made Taekwoon stop for a moment to observe the other man. Sanghyuk was attractive, there was no doubt about that. He was tall, taller than Taekwoon, and he had kind eyes and a soft nose. He couldn’t see his body, but just from the size of his suit, Taekwoon could tell that he was going to be big.

 

What Hakyeon said many cycles ago came back to the front of his mind, and Taekwoon put a hand to his head in exasperation.

 

“What communities were your crew members from back on Earth?” Taekwoon asked suddenly.

 

Sanghyuk gave him a questioning look but answered anyway. “Jaehwan was from KB894B and Hongbin was from KF117K.”

 

Taekwoon groaned. “I know why we keep running into each other,” he said, putting a hand to his head again as if he could rub it through his helmet.

 

“Why?” Sanghyuk asked, curious.

 

“Wonshik,” Taekwoon said. “I should have realized the moment you mentioned Hongbin back when we were exploring Sector 5711. Wonshik always talks about a friend he has that he met in his community back on Earth. He was from KF117K too. They must be in contact with each other. Does Hongbin tell you where to go looking for materials?”

 

Sanghyuk nodded. “Yeah, he does. Not for much longer, though. I’m going to kill him.”

 

“And I’ll have to kill Wonshik,” Taekwoon said. “I can’t believe our friends are trying to get us toge-” he stopped before finishing the sentence, not wanting to give anything away.

 

“Together?” asked Sanghyuk. “Because, I wouldn’t mind that.”

 

“What?” Taekwoon asked in disbelief after pausing for several moments. “You can’t like me!”

 

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “Of course I like you, idiot,” he said, ignoring Taekwoon’s offended look at the insult. “I’m a shipper. We don’t really stick around long enough for relationships. But meeting you this often, talking with you, it’s been great. And because you’re a shipper too, I don’t need to really worry about someone caring when I’m gone for seven cycles at a time on an expedition. You understand.”

 

“That’s true,” Taekwoon said, “but there is still the matter that I belong to a sector and you don’t. We can’t really have a relationship unless we are able to take off our suits and helmets in each other’s company. That doesn’t happen until we’re back in a gravity safe zone.”

 

Sanghyuk just shrugged. “We can figure out those details later. You can always join me on our mothership while you wait for your rig to finish drilling, or you can sneak me back to your sector. It’s not something you need to think too deeply about right now.”

 

Taekwoon thought for a moment. “Okay,” he said.

 

“Okay?” Sanghyuk asked, smile forming on his face.

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

\--

 

“Wonshik, you complete and utter asshole,” Taekwoon shouted, storming into the control and research center, whipping off his helmet. The sound of his voice made all the researchers run out of the way as he made his way to where Wonshik was sitting, looking at radar readings.

 

“Hi Taekwoon,” he said calmly. “I’m assuming you figured it out?”

 

Taekwoon just smirked. “Figured what out, pray tell?”

 

Wonshik rolled his eyes. “You know exactly what. That the source of all you frustration, including sexual, leads back to me. I’m honestly surprised it took you this long to figure out. But then again, you were distracted.”

 

“I wasn’t distracted,” Taekwoon said, throwing himself down on a chair next to Wonshik. “I just wasn’t thinking of anything.” He punched Wonshik in the arm when he muttered _as usual._

 

“Look,” Wonshik said, “Hakyeon told me you liked Sanghyuk, so I just talked with Hongbin about it. From the sounds of it, you both don’t have that many friends. We thought it would be nice for you to have someone to talk to when you’re out there. Space gets lonely. And we were right.”

 

Taekwoon put his feet up on the control board, ignoring Wonshik’s wince at the resulting beeping sound. “He told me he likes me. He wants to try to be in a relationship.”

 

“And you have a problem with that?” Wonshik asked, taking a hand and gently lowering Taekwoon’s legs, pressing a few buttons to get rid of the beeping.

 

“Not really, but how will we even date? We never see each other in gravity safe zones!”

 

Wonshik rolled his eyes again, remembering how exhausting it was to talk with Taekwoon. “Do you need to be in a gravity safe zone to date? You sure are putting a lot of importance on the physical part of the relationship. Haven’t you enjoyed what you guys have been doing so far?”

 

Taekwoon groaned. “The only reason I’m focusing on the physical part is because I haven’t dated anyone since Kevin, and that was 4 mirs ago. I know communication is important in relationships, but not living in the same sector is going to make it difficult.”

 

Wonshik groaned. “Don’t even talk to me about Kevin, we all warned you about him. And can you please leave? I can only handle so much drama in one day and everyone left when you came in. We actually do need people on the controls and they can never work when you’re here.”

 

“Fine,” Taekwoon pouted. “I’ll talk to you later? You want to come and play cards with Hakyeon and me tonight?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Wonshik. “I’ll see you later. And Taekwoon?” he asked when Taekwoon was already on his way to the door. “Just relax, okay? I think you’ll be good for each other.”

 

\--

 

“Do you want to visit my mothership while your rig is going?” Sanghyuk asked the next time they saw each other. This time, it was a planned visit, both of them being fully aware that they would be going to the same asteroid.

 

Taekwoon thought for several moments before shrugging. “Sure. Are Hongbin and Jaehwan going to be there?”

 

Sanghyuk nodded. “I mean, they can’t go anywhere else, we all live there, but yeah. We can avoid them if you aren’t up to meeting new people.”

 

Taekwoon just shrugged. “It’s fine. It’s about time I meet them anyway.”

 

Sanghyuk gave him a blinding smile and it made his heart melt.

 

\--

 

“So this is Taekwoon,” Jaehwan said from where he sat across from the pair at the table. He and Hongbin were leaning on their hands and staring at the two creepily, making Sanghyuk roll his eyes.

 

“Yes, yes, this is him. Why are you like this?”

 

It was Hongbin that answered. “We just need to make sure he’s good enough for you, Sanghyuk. I’ve heard the rumors.”

 

“The rumors are wrong. He’s not scary or money-hungry. He’s actually pretty nice,” Sanghyuk said, nudging Taekwoon with fondness.

 

“Not those rumors,” Hongbin said. “I am friends with Wonshik, you know. He complains about you all the time,” he said, addressing Taekwoon. “But Wonshik just lives to be overly dramatic, so I don’t know how much of what he said are true. He made you seem like a loud drama queen who loves to bother him while working. I haven’t seen any of that yet. You almost seem normal.”

 

Sanghyuk laughed. “Yeah, well those rumors are definitely true. And we are definitely leaving. Don’t bother us in my bunk. You won’t like what you’ll see.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Jaehwan, grinning. “Who knows? Maybe we will finally be able to get payback for all the times you walked in on us!”

 

“Not likely,” Sanghyuk said as he stood up, grabbing Taekwoon’s hand and dragging him behind him.

 

They walked through the halls of the mothership, making their way to Sanghyuk’s bunk. It was small, essentially just a large bed in an indent of the wall. There were curtains up for some privacy, but they weren’t really needed. All three bunks were spread out enough that even if they shouted, the other two wouldn’t be able to hear them.

 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Sanghyuk muttered when they were finally sitting down, legs tangled up in each other as they stared out the window, relaxing in the beauty that was empty space.

 

“Me too,” Taekwoon said, leaning his head on Sanghyuk’s shoulder.

 

“You know,” Sanghyuk started after a few minutes of silence. “I always wanted to be a space pirate. Even when I was still living in Korea before the war. I met this older boy on the playground one day who was playing astronaut by himself. And I don’t remember much, but he was obsessed with space and was just running around the playground by himself, shouting. Even though he was older, he taught me about space and told me about how astronauts were space pirates and he let me play with him. I only met him once, but that day stuck with me, even 25 Earth years later.” Sanghyuk laughed to himself. “Of course, the old astronauts were nothing like space pirates, but being a shipper is as close as we can get. And it’s not like we have sea pirates anymore, what with having no sea.”

 

Taekwoon chuckled back. “That kid sounds like me. I was obsessed with space when I was younger too. I wanted to be the first Korean man in space. Of course, that didn’t really happen, but is there anything better than living in space and travelling the universe?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Sanghyuk said softly.

 

They stared at each other for several seconds before Taekwoon leaned in slightly, brushing their lips together. It wasn’t the best kiss in the world, not even coming close, but it was enough for them at the moment, and they cuddled and sat with each other until Taekwoon’s alarm went off, signaling he needed to return to his ship.

 

\--

 

_May 2026 (Earth Time)_

“Why can’t I open my eyes?” Taekwoon asked Hakyeon as he was dragged through the sector. Even with his eyes closed, Taekwoon knew he was being brought to the dining hall. He has lived in the sector for too many years not to be able to navigate it even with his sight gone. “And I’m not hungry, I just ate.”

 

“It’s not for food, but good guess,” Hakyeon said. “It’s a surprise.”

 

Taekwoon groaned. “It’s not your birthday yet. You’ve still got a whole Earth month left.”

 

“Birthdays are just arbitrary dates that don’t apply anymore. We haven’t used Earth time in over 25 mirs.”

 

“And yet they still matter enough to celebrate your birthday every year,” Taekwoon retorted.

 

“Whatever, you can open your eyes now,” Hakyeon said, finally releasing his arm.

 

Taekwoon opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. His mouth dropped open.

 

“Sanghyuk?” he asked, taking a few steps closer and hugging his boyfriend quickly before stepping back to look at him closely. “What are you doing here? I can’t believe you’re visiting and didn’t tell me!”

 

“I see how it is,” Hongbin said from where he was standing between Wonshik and Jaehwan. “You only care about your boyfriend. No hello for us two,” he said, gesturing between him and Jaehwan. “After all this time, too.”

 

“Shut up,” Taekwoon and Sanghyuk said together. “But really,” Taekwoon continued. “It’s your first time visiting the sector, I could have prepared some things for you.”

 

Sanghyuk gave a nervous grin, making Taekwoon’s stomach drop.

 

“What happened?” he asked, tone suddenly serious.

 

“You’re going to give him a heart attack,” Wonshik said loudly. “Just tell him.”

 

Taekwoon looked around at everyone. Jaehwan was hiding a smile, or trying to. Wonshik and Hongbin were smirking openly.

 

Sanghyuk cleared his throat. “So, we… umm… aren’t really visiting. Hongbin, Jaehwan, and I finally agreed that it was time to settle down.” Taekwoon caught his breath at the implication, eyes baring into Sanghyuk’s for him to continue. “We are now official residents of Sector 934. Just signed the papers this morning.”

 

Taekwoon surged up to his mouth, giving him a hard kiss before hitting him on his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me you asshole?”

 

Sanghyuk just grinned before reaching his arms around Taekwoon and picking him up, swinging him around to the faked disgust of the onlookers who all muttered about PDA. Taekwoon clung hard.

 

“We’ve been dating for about 3 mirs now. I thought it was about time we settled down, well, as much as two shippers can settle down any way,” said Sanghyuk. “Besides, Jaehwan and Hongbin were driving me absolutely insane. I need more human interaction that doesn’t involve them.”

 

Jaehwan walked up to them and slapped Sanghyuk lightly on the back of his head. “I see how it is, Sanghyuk. It has absolutely nothing to do with your boyfriend and how much you’ve been moping for 3 mirs.” He turned to Taekwoon. “It’s great to see you again.”

 

“Come here, Jaehwan,” Hakyeon said, dragging him out by the arm. “I’ll show you where you’ll be working and introduce you to all my underlings. You should show Hongbin too!” he shouted at Wonshik when they neared the door.

 

Hongbin and Wonshik just linked arms, high-fiving the couple on their way out and made their way to the control and research center, chatting the whole time.

 

“So,” Sanghyuk said when they were alone, smile just a little nervous. “Are you… okay? With this?”

 

Taekwoon just nodded and kissed him again.

 

“Let me show you around your new home,” he said, grabbing Sanghyuk by the hand and leading him out, the door closing silently behind them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed the fic! Please leave a comment here, or you can talk to me on tumblr at [leothevixxn](leothevixxn.tumblr.com).


End file.
